Rwby Watching
by Diego Loquendo
Summary: Ve como algunos personajes de Rwby miran algunos versiones en este gran multiverso (contiene OC)
1. Prólogo

En la sala de un cine se podia ver a varia personas, todas estas se encontraban dormidas en unos asientos, empezando a despertar cada una de ellas la primera fue Ruby rose, pelo negro corto con toques rojos, vestia una blusa y una falda de color negro con decoraciones en rojo, junto con una capa del mismo color

Ruby: Donde estoy, Hey Yang despierta Yang– a su lado se encontrabauna mujer joven de piel clara, con ojos lilas y cabello dorado brillante desgastado que se desvanece en oro pálido en las puntas

Yang: Que pasa ruby– dijo un poco somnolienta

Ruby: Sabes Que paso– dijo un poco preocupada

Weiss: ¡Ruby! Baja la voz, por favor.– gimió al levantarse antes de darse cuenta de los diferentes entornos.

Blake: ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?–preguntó despertándose a sí misma

Yang: "No tengo una respuesta para eso, pero creo que es un cine–levantándose y mirando alrededor de la habitación viendo a los equipos JNPR, SSSN, CFVY y CRDL, también estaban los Profesores de Beacon y...

En ese momento, todos estaban despertando y observando sus nuevos alrededores.

"¿Lo que acaba de suceder?"Preguntó Qrow.

"¿Por qué me estás preguntando?"Tai preguntó de nuevo.

Ruby/Yang: ¡TIO QROW!""¡PAPÁ!"– gritaron

Tai/Qrow:"¡RUBÍ!""YANG!"–gritaron de vuelta

Blake: ¡¿MAMÁ PAPÁ?!"–gritó en shock al ver a sus padres otra vez.

Kali/Ghira: BLAKE!–gritaron de vuelta.

Weiss: ¡WINTER!– chilló

Winter: ¡Weiss!– le devolvió el grito.

Nora: NORA– grito.

Ironwood: ¿Que está pasando? – preguntó escépticamente.

En ese momento se vio como dos chicos se movían por la entrada con unos bocadillos platicando

–Te lo digo Zed, El nuevo Mortal Kombat seré más sangriento que nunca– dijo este tenia el pelo marrón con ojos cafes, una camisa de cuadros, un pantalón negro

Zed: Si ya me vi todos los trailers Max– un chico pelo negro ojos negros, con una camisa blanca de manga larga, encima una playera negro y pantalón azul marino

Los chicos empezaron a subir las escaleras casi al llegar con los presentes

Max: Fila H, asientos 16H, 17H– dijo mientras entraban en la fila que estaba enfrente del Equipo Rwby

Zed: Entonces a que hora empezaba la función–

Max: En unos minutos– dijo para tomar asiento

Zed: Okey voy a jugar mientras– dijo para sacar su teléfono y abrir Clash Royale

Digamos que todos los presente estaban un poco desconcertados por estos dos chicos, Ruby se acercó a ver que jugaba Zed. Zed quien estaba en una batalla contra un chino no se dio cuenta de la chica que intentaba ver.

Max: contra quién te toco– Dijo miento tomaba un trago de su Manzanita

Zed: Es un chino–

Max: huuuy ya te chingo–dijo algunos no sabían lo que significa chingo

Zed: Eso crees, pero yo... Gane– dijo al acabar con su enemigo con un mini peka

Ruby: WOW se ve divertido– asombrada

Zed y Max giraron su cabeza hacia un lado para ver a Ruby junto a ellos viendo todavía la pantalla. Antes de que pudieran contestar una figura con una túnica apareció al frente en el aire

–**Que tal sean bienvenidos**– algunos se quedaron impresionados por ver a alguien flotar

Ironwood: ¿Quién eres y por qué estamos?–dijo un poco enojado

**–Yo soy Arkhas y soy...– **

Zed: Oye ya acabaste con tu show de "!Soy un entidad cósmica, soy superior a ustedes¡".

**Arkhas: Pero que, quienes son ustedes– exigió**

Max: El es Zed y yo más Max–

Zed: Y somos dos clientes, quienes queremos ver la película–

**Arkhas: Ya veo, creo que puedo trabajar con esto, como decía los traje aquí para ser testigos de como pequeño decisiones pueden alterar su destino.**

Jaume: Entonces a que te refieres

**Arkhas: Les mostraré Diferentes universos**

Ozpin: Interesante–

Zed: Espera viejo y nosotros que tenemos que ver en esto, ni siquiera los conocemos– le dijo a Arkhas

**Arkhas: Tienes razón Zed, Max te presento a Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, ellos son el equipo Rwby– señaló a cada uno de los mencionados**

Ruby: Hi, mucho gusto– dijo el resto del equipo solo levantó las manos

**Arkhas: Ellos son Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha y Ren ellos son el equipo JNPR– Señaló a los mencionados y estos levantaron las manos**

**Unos momentos más tarde**

**Arkhas: Y por último ellos son Tai Yang Xiao Long y Qrow Branwen Familiares de Ruby y Yang. Bueno esto se está tardando así que tal si empezamos con el primer universo–**

Cada uno en la sala estuvo atento a lo que les esperaba


	2. Estoy en la banda

Notas

Hablan Arkhas: **Ejemplo**

Hablan: ejemplo

pensar: (Ejemplo)

gritar: ¡EJEMPLO!

PANTALLA Habla; **ejemplo**

No pondre todo el capítulo de la serie

**Se pudo ver una cocina en ella una canasta con Muffins. Port un poco más joven se acercó rápido a tomar la nota.**

Ruby: Hey mira es el Profesor Port– dijo Ruby a Weiss

Weiss: Si ya lo vi, pero que está usando– al ver bien el Port de la pantalla usaba una playera negra con una calavera, un short de manchas negras y blancas, y una bandada en la frente púrpura

**Nota: La cesta es para la venta. No comer– Leyó**

**Port: psss Por que me comería la cesta- dijo aventando la nota a un lado y tomando un Muffin. Al quitarlo se pudo ver la cara de Qrow, Port asustado camino de espaldas hacia la sala, sin ver una cuerda a la altura de sus pies, este se tropezó callendo en un tapete negro con una X, quedando pegado.**

**Port****: Estoy Pegado– en eso vio como cai una soga- uhh una soga que suerte la mía**

**Qrow salió rápidamente de la cocina, revelando un conjunto de playera negra, una chaqueta negra y pantalon negro**

Yang: WOW tío te ves muy genial–

Tai: Debo admitirlo esa ropa te queda bien- dijo dándole un pequeño empujón amistoso a Qrow

**Port jalo la soga solo para que un montón de pescado cayera en el y un Qrow riéndose de el**

El público estaba igual que Qrow, excepto Blake que estaba babeando por la enorme cantidad de pescado

**Qrow: Weasel Broma–**

**Port****: Oye cai en tu trampa–**

Tai: Al parecer alguien si tiene sentido del humor–

Qrow: Tai una broma es diferente a un juego de palabras–

**Port: Porque no me puedo levantar**

**Qrow: ah use está cosa super pegajosa industrial, la invento Atlas para reparar los Bullhead– dijo para acercarse a una mesita y agarrar una caja**

**Port: Si, pero como se quita**

**Qrow: ah pues aquí dice, adhesivo permanente, dura por siempre, evite contacto con piel humana, ahh esta caja es la equivocada- dijo después de leer para luego aventarla**

Winter: Porque no me sorprende la irresponsabilidad de Qrow–

Qrow: Relax Ice Queen, Es una pequeña broma–

**Max quien había llegado se acercó a la escena**

**Max: ahh Port cubierto de pescado y no está frito, ¿Que está pasando?-**

Max se sorprendió al verse el mismo en la pantalla, tanto que se puso de pie.

Max: Aver Aver para todo tu Show.

**_Arkhas: si pasa algo- pregunto_**

Max: Que rayos hago ahi–

**_Arkhas: ahh pues como dije puedo trabajar con ustedes, al parecer hay múltiples versiones de ustedes dos que tiene diferentes relaciones con múltiples versiones de ellos– termino de explicar_**

Max: Está bien, puedes continuar- tomo asiento otra vez

**Qrow: aaa la mejor tradicion en la historia del rock.**

**Port****/Qrow: Semana de bromas**

Jaune: Vaya no sabía que la bandas de rock tenían ese tipo de tradición-

**Qrow: Cada año está semana los Iron Weasel, nos hacemos bromas**

**Port: Le hice una a Tai está mañana antes de despertar–**

**La escena**** cambio a la pista de aterrizaje de un avión con un Tai que empezo a despertar en su pijama amarilla con calaveras. Se dio la vuelta para ver como un avion empezaba a despegar**

**Tai: Aaaahhhhh - dijo antes de acostarse boca abajo**

Zed: Wow he oido de poner la cama de tu amigo en el lago, pero esto es otro nivel–

**Tai: Hola –dijo mientras entraba por la puerta de la casa**

**Max: Hola–**

**Port****: ¿Ese es Tai?–**

**Max****: Si**

**Port: Weasel broma, el se ve bo**

**bo, apuesto a que si–**

**Tai****: Creo que perderías esa apuesta hermano– al darse la vuelta se veía marcas de neumáticos en su espalda**

Nora: jajajajajaja eso es muy gracioso–

Ren: Yo creo que es muy peligroso–

Jaune: Si estoy de acuerdo con eso–

**Qrow: El Weasel que hace la mejor broma en la semana, puede presumirlo todo el año–**

**Port****: Yo gane hace un año, debiste ver que broma tan buena, los asuste tanto que no pueden caer de un barranco sin que se mueran de miedo– dijo **

Esto sorprendió a la mayoría del público (escépto Zed y Max) por ver cómo un maestro de Beacon, haría una broma tan peligrosa

**La escena cambio a una escuela donde Max era seguido por Nora**

**Max: Nora olvídalo la semana de la bromas es solo para Iron Weasel–**

**Nora: Pero soy una gran bromista mira, tienes algo en el zapato ¡MI PIE!– dijo para pisar con fuerza a Max**

Nora: Oh my god, soy una gran bromista–

Ren: Nora eso no es una broma, es un ataque–

Nora: pffff Si como no–

**Max: Nora eso no es una broma es un ataque, las bromas son pensada y planeadas–**

Nora había volteado a otro lado mientras Ren la vía con cara de victoria

**Max: Por cierto tienes algo en la cara–**

**Nora****: Claro Max, no voy a caer en eso– al girar en el rostro se le vio una araña pintada con marcador, Nora se había alejado**

El equipo JNPR excepto N se estaba riendo del suceso

**Max se había acercado a una mesa donde se encontraba Blake leyendo**

**Max: Hola Blake, Quieres salir este sábado**

**Blake: Claro una película**

Sun y Blake se quedaron boquiabiertos por la respuesta de la otra Blake que dio

Kali: Oh mira Blake un humano se enamoró de ti–

Blake: ¡MAMÁ!– dijo avergonzada

Max quien escucho la discusión la ignoro por una extraña sensación que sentía en la nuca. Esta sensación era la mirada asesina de Guira

**Max: Genial salió una película de desastres nueva– dijo para apoyar su mano en la silla, pero en el momento de ponerla**

**¡POOF!**

**Se escucho en toda la habitación, sorprendiendo a Max**

**Blake: No solo eso fue lo que salio– dijo con disgusto**

**Max: si, eso no salió de mi–**

**Blake****: Tampoco de mi– al terminar se escucho otra vez**

**¡POOF!**

**Max inmediatamente empezó a buscar en su mochila para sacar una bocina**

**Max: Fue mi banda la que me puso está cosa, es su idea de una buena broma– dijo para tirar a la basura y seguir hablando**

**Max: Ahora en que estaba– se recargo en la silla pero**

**¡POOF!**

**Blake: ¿Que fue lo que almorzaste?–**

**Max****: te juro que no es cosa mía, debieron ponerme algo encima–**

**!POOF¡**

**Max: creo que está en mi pantalón–**

**Blake****: Sale de tu pantalón–**

**Max****: Creen que pueden hacer ver cómo un tonto claro que no– dijo mientras se comenzó a bajar los pantalones, al agacharse**

**¡POOF!**

**Blake: Quizás inventaria escusas para no salir contigo, pero con tantos gases alrededor ya no es necesario– está comenzó a alejarse**

El público en este momento se estaba muriendo de risa por la escena en la pantalla excepto Max que estaba avergonzado

**Max: Blake espera– dijo para empezar a seguirla con los pantalones aún abajo**

**Altavoces: Atención estudiantes evacuen la escuela, hay una fuga de gas, el culpable es Max Thompson– Max aprovecho para ponerse los pantalones y ver cómo empezaban a reírse de el**

**Tai/Qrow/Port: Weasel Broma– gritaron mientras salian de su escondite**

Yang quien fue la que se recupero, se había acercado a un Max aún avergonzado

Yang: Oye la mentamos el comportamiento de nuestro Tío y padre, pero debes admitirlo fue muy gracioso– dijo

Max solo suspiro para asentir en probación

**Max: Fui avergonzado frente a toda la escuela y eso me costó una cita-**

**Qrow apretó un dispositivo que traía en la mano para que se oyera el sonido de gas**

**Max: Mi venganza va a ser terrible-**

**Tanto Tai y Qrow fingieron tener miedo**

**Qrow: Que susto, Que vas hacer lanzarnos gases- dijo para que se volvieran a reír**

**Max: No al parecer solo lo hago con chicas lindas- Weiss que iba pasando por donde están, escucho y aceleró el Pazo- porfavor tú no estás tan linda**

En el público Weiss al escuchar esto se había levantado, sino fuera por Blake y Yang que la detuvieron

Weiss: ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO A UNA DAMA!–

Yang: Weiss cálmate realmente no te dijo el eso–

Weiss: ¡TE ENSEÑARE LO QUE ES BELLEZA!–

**Max: La broma que voy hacerles será tan grande y brillante y aterradora, que sus pesadillas tendrán pesadillas por ella– dijo enojado**

**Port, Tai y Qrow fingieron tener miedo otra vez. Max había tomado sus cosas y se había ido**

**Port: Nos sobrepasamos no creen– dijo preocupada**

**Qrow: Porque no le tienes miedo o si, esa tonta advertencia apesta a amateur**

**Port–****La pantalla se vollvió negro por completo**

Ruby: Hey espero, quiero saber que pasó después–

**_Arkhas: Tranquila, más adelante volveremos a ver, que pasó. Por el momento vamos a ver otro universo vale–_**

Ruby hizo un pequeño puchero para volver a sentarse y asentir en aceptación

**_Arkhas: Bueno, vamos al siguiente universo–_**


	3. Kick Buttowski

**_Arkhas: bueno antes de ver el siguiente mundo, les pregunto ¿Cómo creen que sería su vida sin el Grimm?- les dijo a Remanent_**

Algunos empezaron hablar entre ellos y otros se pusieron a pensar, una vida sin el Grimm sería esplendida seguro

**_Arkhas: bueno, el siguiente mundo es uno donde nunca existió el Grimm, así que sin más empecemos- les dijo al público_**

**La pantalla se encendió mostrando un afiche de un hombre Moreno, en una moto con letras debajo que decían motocross de zombies**

**Zed: Llegó el día Jaune, el estreno de motocross de zombies de Rock Callahan- dijo Zed a Jaune pero ambos parecían pequeño, tal vez de unos 9 o 10 años **

Ruby; o dios son tan lindos- dijo y algunas chicas creían lo mismo, en especial Pyrrha al ver al Jaune de 9 años ya que este tenia una playera azul, short azul, con sandalias y una gorra roja

**Jaune: Si esperado mucho para verla-dijo**

**Zed: Fans número uno, los primeros en la fila, como Rock Callahan diria- ambos en eso tronaron su cuello**

**Zed/ Jaune: Hora del Rock- dijeron ambos**

Sun: Guau eso fue asombroso- dijo

Weiss: Creo que es muy peligroso, solo son unos niños podrían lastimar sus huesos- contesto

**-Vaya Vaya, que tenemos aqui- dijo un chico rubio, de playera anaranjado y pants**

**Zed: Hola, Mouse- dijo con veneno en su voz**

**Mouse: Creen que van a entrar al cine hoy- dijo**

**Zed: Por supuesto- contesto**

**Mouse: Olvidaron quien trabaja aqui- dijo señalando hacia la entrada, donde había un chico castaño con su uniforme y unos lentes 3D**

**Zed****: No me asusta tu bobo hermano- contesto**

**Mouse: Debería desde que acendieron a Sub Jerente Pancita reina el cine con puño de hierro, no tolera nada– dijo**

Jaune: Eso no suena bien– dijo

Nora: ooohhh te preocupas por tu pequeño tu– contesto

Jaune: Bueno si, es que mi familia era muy sobreprotectora en especial mis hermanas, y salir a jugar con otros niños era un poco difícil– explicó

Ruby: No te preocupas seguro Zed te ayudará, digo ayudara a tu versión pequeña– contesto

**La escena cambio a Panzi quien se había abalanzó a un chico que iba silbando, para luego sacarlo del cine**

**Panzi: No silbes, nada de película–**

**Mouse****: si alteras el orden, te saca del cine– dijo mientras Panzi, sacaba a una niña que había estornudado**

Ruby: Eso es muy cruel– dijo

**Mouse: Hay quien dice que oye tú edad– dijo para ver cómo Panzi agarraba a un Sun disfrazado de adulto, para sacarlo por dónde saco a la niña,**

**Panzi: Nada de película– cerro la puerta, pero volvió a regresar para bajar el pantalón– Nada de pantalon– abajo de Sun se encontraba Neptuno, esto también sorprendió a la niña**

**La escena volvió a los chicos**

**Mouse: Pero como es mi hermano, yo sí tengo una película que ver, suerte tontos– dijo para irse riendo**

Yang: Bueno eso es rudo, pero tengo una duda– dijo

Blake: ¿Cual?– pregunto

Yang: ¿Que clase de película querían ver el pequeño Sun y el pequeño Neptuno si tenían que disfrazarse para entrar?– dijo, todo el público volteó a los susodichos para encontrar una respuesta

Neptuno: Hey no nos miren así, realmente no sabes okey– contesto

**Jaune: Mouse tiene razón Zed, Panzi nos odia desde antes– dijo**

**Zed: Nada evitara que vea esta película– dijo para empezar a empujar a Jaune al ****cine.En**** la casilla se vio como Panzi, no le quiso dar el boleto de la película, a un hombre por no decir porfavor. Jaune fue el primero en acercarse a la casilla**

**Jaune: Un boleto para motocross de zombies porfavor– dijo para recibir el boleto y victorear**

**Zed: Uno para motocross de zombies... Por favor- dijo recibiendo lo que pidió**

**Panzi había sacado ya a un anciano diciendo que sin el boleto no hay película. Jaune se había acercado**

**Jaune: Mi boleta señor– dijo entregándole el boleto, este lo acepto– Gracias señor– dijo para entrar al cien, atrás Zed se apuro a llegar a la entrada**

**Panzi****: No corras– lo detuvo**

**Zed: Que no estaba corriendo– contesto**

**Panzi: No vas a entrar el siguiente– le dijo**

**Zed: Que, tengo mi boleto– dijo mostrando el boleto**

**Panzi: No tienes edad para entrar a esta película, el siguiente– dijo mientras agarraba el boleto y lo destruía**

**Zed: Que, necesitas lentes nuevos Panzi, motocross de zombies es para niños– dijo mientras señalaba la parte de arriba donde se veía la categoría de la película. Después de una discusión donde Panzi no lo dejaba entrar y Zed pedía un reembolso, este intento meterse a la fuerza al cine pero...**

**Panzi: Aquí está tu puesto de golosinas, Loser– grito mientras aventaba a Zed a un bote de basura fuera del cine**

Nora: Como es posible, le romperé las piernas– dijo para ser detenida por Ren

**Mouse: Te dije que no podrias–**

**Zed****: Mouse, también a su hermano, Que hiciste para que te sacara–dijo para cambiar a una escena y ver cómo Mouse se tropezó derramando sus palomitas por el suelo**

**Mouse: ¡Noooo!– grito para ver cómo Panzi lo alzaba**

**Panzi: Aquí está tu puesto de golosinas, loser– dijo aventaba en el bote de basura al chico**

Ruby: Eso, es muy cruel, Yang tú nunca me harías eso verdad– dijo

Yang: No Rubes, nunca te haría algo asi– respondio

**Zed: Que creído, pero no permite que Panzi evite que vea la película–dijo levantandose para ir pero...**

**Mouse: Zed, llevaba contigo te lo ruego estoy de rodillas sobre esta basura con mantequilla, tengo que ver la película– dijo agarrando el brazo para que esté Zed se soltara**

**Zed: Y ¿Porque debo hacerlo?– pregunto**

**Mouse: Soy fanático de Rock Callahan– contesto**

**Zed: Asi, demuestralo–dijo en eso mouse trono su cuello**

**Mouse: Hora del Rock– dijo**

Sun: Como rayos pueden hacer eso– dijo

**Zed: Si eres fan, entonces vamos– dijo**

**Mouse: Si, pero como vamos a burlar a Panzi– dijo**

**Zed: Tengo ojos, dentro del cine– mientras sacaba su scroll.****En la sala del cine, Jaune se encontraba en su asiento comiendo palomitas, pero su scroll comenzó a sonar así que contesto**

**Jaune: Hola– dijo**

**Zed: Me retrase– dijo**

**Jaune: Zed, dónde estás la película está a punto de empezar– dijo**

**Zed: Tengo que entrar por la puerta de servicio, necesito que me llames con la ubicación de Panzi– dijo**

**Jaune: Entendido – respondía mientras empezaba a salir de la sala pero...**

**–Porfavor de apagar sus scrolls durante la proyección–**

**Jaune****: Entendido pantalla gigante– dijo para apagar el scroll**

**Con Zed y Mouse ellos veían de lejos un camión que tenía que descargar**

**Zed: esa es nuestra entrada– dijo**

Ruby: Vamos chicos ustedes, pueden– ánimo

**Jaune había seguido a Panzi, mientras Panzi solo intentaba ligar con una compañera que le dijo que tenía que recibir algo por la puerta de servicio**

**Jaune: Se dirige a la puerta de servicio Zed, aborta aborta– dijo a su scroll apagado**

El público se reía del pobre Jaune pequeño y Jaune intentaba esconderse bajo su asiento de la vergüenza

**Zed y Mouse usando un skate lograron poder colarse hasta la puerta de servicio, y Juane aún le hablaba a su scroll apagado, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba apagado y lo encendió**

**Zed: Esperemos la llamada de Jaune con la ubicación de Panzi y listo– dijo para abrirse la puerta revelando a Panzi y que su teléfono sonará para contestar– Hola–**

**Jaune****: Está frente a ti Zed– grito. tanto Zed como** todo el público se dieron un facepalm

**Zed: Corre – dijo para que ambos correrien hacia dentro, pero Mouse fue agarrado por la camisa y arrojado al bote de nuevo**

**Mouse: Sigan sin mi, ¡DISFRUTEN LA PELÍCULA! ¡DISFRUTEN LA PELÍCULA!–grito**

Ruby: ¡Noooo!, Pequeño Mouse no olvidaremos tu sacrificio– dijo

**Zed había entrado en una sala, mientras Jaune seguía corriendo, la pantalla se oscureció por completo**

Ruby: ¡Noooo! No otra vez, queremos ver qué pasa– dijo

**_Arkhas: no lo sé, creo que sería mejor ver otro universo y...– este había sido interrumpido por Nora quien lo había sujetado de su ropa _**

Nora: Exijo ver qué pasa, no nos dejaras de nuevo asi, lo pones o te rompo las piernas– dijo con ira

**_Arkhas: Está b...ien, pe...pe...pero tranquila– dijo poniendo de nuevo el universo_**

**Se veía a Zed sentándome en una silla del cine****–Que haces aquí Frederick– dijo una voz**

El público reconocía la voz muy bien

Yang: No es cierto –

Blake: Bueno habíamos visto a varios conocidos, era inevitable– dijo

**Zed se giró para ver a Weiss de 11 años, usando una camisa de manga corta con un listón azul y su falda larga azul**

**Zed: me encanta esta película– ****mintió**

**Weiss****: Te gusta el cine de arte francés de Marcel Pompón– dijo con duda, Zed se voltio la pantalla para ver solo dos personas besándose**

**Zed: Claro, me encanta el cine, cinemeloso– dijo**

**Weiss****: enserio –**

**Zed****: si, yo...– no pudo terminar al oír la puerta abrirse**

**Panzi: Nikos estás aqui– dijo **

Pyrrha: Espera, qué–

**_Arkhas: asi, el nombre completo de esta versión de Zed, es Frederick Zed Nikos–dijo_**

Nora: Pyrrha, tenías un hermano y nunca nos dijiste– dijo

Pyrrha: Que no yo nunca... Ah no entiendo nada– dijo frustrada

**_Arkhas: Bueno es... Zed vivio 6 años en un orfanato, después fue adoptada– dijo_**

Zed: si todo es cierto– dijo para respaldar

**_Arkhas: lo que me molesta es que antes de traerlos, yo revisaba cada universo y en la mayoría el es abandonado, lo único que cambia es la familia que lo adopta y el orfanato donde lo dejan– dijo cerrando con fuerza su puño_**

Todo el público dejo de hablar y seguir viendo lo que los sorprendió fue que

**Zed vio que Panzi se acercaba, el miró a todos lados para buscar una solución, el miró la pantalla y luego a Weiss, así que sin pensarlo 2 veces agarro a Weiss de su camisa y la acercó a él para darle un beso**

Weiss se sonrojo mucho, así que solo se cubrió la cara. Blake comenzó a escribir en una pequeña libreta, Yang había tomado una foto rápida con su scroll y Ruby se está riendo bajo. Los demás estaban sorprendidos, excepto Winter que en una situacion así solo le hubiera dicho que afectó en público es vergonzoso, pero vio como un chico completamente desconocido para ella, había besado a una versión de su hermana cuando solo era niña, la edad en que ellos son muy inocentes para saber qué es el amor, estaba reprimiendo toda su ira bien.

**Zed había roto el beso al ver que Panzi había salido.**

**Weiss: Yo no sé que decir– dijo un poco sonrojada**

**Zed: Mira no le diré a nadie de esto, vale, pero tengo que irme– dijo para salir de la sala**

Zed estaba sorprendido de que su versión de este universo haya besado a una chica y el sigue siendo virgen.

Yang: Blake, que estás haciendo– pregunto

Blake: yo, nada porque preguntas– dijo sorprendida, alejando su libreta pequeña, Ruby había arrebatado la libreta para ver

Ruby: amor de niños– leyó el título, Ruby comenzó a leer bajo de lo escrito por Blake– ¡No lo creo!– grito

Jaune: Que dice Ruby– pregunto

Ruby: Es una historia de amor de La pequeña Weiss y el pequeño Zed– dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Weiss: Que diablos Blake– dijo sonrojada

Blake: Que, yo vi la oportunidad y la use– dijo

**Zed al salir se encontró con Jaune que era seguido por Panzi**

**Zed: Jaune, perderé a este tipo– dijo llendo a otra sala para ir detrás de la pantalla seguido de Panzi**

**Port: Amo las películas en 3D, las cosas se salen de la pantalla– dijo, para ver cómo Zed salía dispara de la pantalla así a el, pero no le pasó nada ya que cayó al lado del otro asiento**

**Panzi: Es hora de subir el nivel– dijo para quitarse el gorro y precionar un botón rojo.****Una alarma sono por todo el cine, con ella muchos hombres con el mismo uniforme salieron.**

**Jaune****: Zed, la película está por comenzar– dijo para ser sostenido de la mano y empezar a correr.****Los dos eran perseguidos por muchos de los hombres, pero de alguna manera pudieron mantenerlos a raya.**

Qrow: es humillante que solo dos niños pueden con muchos adultos– dijo

**Panzi; A ver tontos por eso es que pedí 500 encargados en un turno, atrapenlo– dijo, Zed era seguido por un encargado, pero se hizo a un lado poniendo el pie para que tropezara, cayendo encima de Panzi.**

Winter: eso es muy patético– dijo

**Panzi: Bufones inútiles, olvidence de mi vayan por el– dijo señalando el lugar donde había estádo Zed, ya que el había aprovechado la oportunidad para salir corriendo.****Zed se había reencontrado con Jaune en el puesto de golosinas donde esté estaba utilizando máquina de palomitas para lanzar las palomitas a los encargados. Jaune quien se había quedado sin más palomitas se unió a Zed detrás del mostrador.**

**Panzi****: Avancen torpes secuaces, está detrás del mostrador rodenlo– dijo mientras muchos encargados rodeaban el mostrador– sal ya Nikos, se terminó– dijo**

**Jaune: Cuantos encargados crees que hay afuera Zed– pregunto**

**Zed: Muchos– respondió**

**Jaune: Si, parece que no veremos la película después de todo– dijo triste**

**Zed: Si no hay un milagro Jaune, me temo que no–**

Ruby: No, no se rindan todavía– dijo

**Jaune: Pero fue divertido intentarlo– dijo**

**Zed: Seguro, tal vez perdimos pero jamás nos rendimos, que dices amigo, piensas lo mismo que yo– dijo a lo que asintieron**

**Jaune/Zed: Hora del rock– dijeron al mismo tiempo que se tronaron el cuello, para después saltar así a los encargados y Panzi**

El público miró con detenimiento para ver el resultado, execto Ruby quien estaba impaciente por saber el final de esta pelea

**Zed había llegado lo suficientemente cerca a Panzi para poder bajarle los pantalones, los encargados y Jaune comenzaron a reirse de el.**

**Panzi****: Nooooo– grito. De repente la alarma contra incendio se prendió y con ella los aspersores. Sin remedio Panzi termino regresando el dinero a los clientes. Mientras tanto Zed y Jaune se encontraban en la sala del cine con un paraguas grande viendo la película**

**Jaune: Está increíble– dijo para pasarle unas palomitas a Zed**

**Zed: Tienes razón, gracias por la ayuda Mouse, sabotiar a tu propio hermano– dijo mientras agarraba palomitas y luego las pasaba a Mouse, quien estaba al lado de ellos con un paraguas**

**Mouse: Se lo merecia, ahora a disfrutar– dijo para verlos celebrando. La pantalla se oscureció**

**_Arkhas; ¿Y que les pareció?– pregunto_**

Ruby: Fue increíble, primero fue algo normal, pero luego fue como... !No me detendrán¡ y luego a ¡Toma esto¡, Y ¡Esto y esto!, Y al final los buenos ganaron– dijo a una velocidad increíble con una gran sonrisa

Pyrrha: Fue divertido y entretenido, también que tengo un hermano fue algo inesperado– dijo

Ozpin: Fue interesante ver el día a dia, de un mundo sin el Grimm– dijo

Yang: Si, fue divertido en especial el beso de Weiss– dijo sonriendo

Weiss: Ahh vamos, tenías que recordármelo– dijo un poco sonrojada

Antes de que una pequeña discusión comenzara Arkhas empezó a poner el siguiente universo


	4. Dead Rising Parte 1

**La pantalla se encendió mostrando a Ruby sentada en un sillón, con una cara preocupada**

Ozpin: Una manera extraña de comenzar-

**Allí delante de ella había tres personas, uno era Zed, otro un hombre de 44 años con una camisa blanca desabrochada, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos pantalones verdes y un reloj, una cámara colgando en el cuello también, la otra mujer era Winter pero llevaba, una playera naranja, una chaqueta verde y un pantalón azul.**

Winter se sorprendio de el conjunto que llevaba puesto está version de ella

**-Deja me ver, ella era una cazadora en entrenamiento pero no pudo enfrentarse a esas cosas- dijo el hombre un poco enojado**

Oobleck: ¿Acaso se refiere a los Grimm?-

Glynda: Eso sería raro, ya que es muy eficaz en el combate-

**Winter-Tranquilo Frank recuerda que es una niña todavía, tal vez solo se asusto- dijo al hombre conocido como Frank**

Ruby: Yo miedo, por qué esta versión mia le tiene miedo al Grimm-

Zed: Hola, no es por entrometerse pero que es un Grimm-

Todos en la sala se sorprendieron por lo que dijo (excepto Max)

Weiss: Hola, acaso vives en un cueva, los Grimm, las criaturas de destrucción, las que carecen de alma-

**_Arkhas: Ah sí me olvide decirles, que Max y Zed vienen de Alternative Earth 02 un mundo donde no existe el Grimm y el Faunos-_**

Todo en la sala se sorprendieron de que dos chicos pudieran venir de un lugar sin la amenaza del Grimm y sin la gente fauno

**_Arkhas: Que tal si, seguimos viendo este mundo-_**

**Zed: Winter tiene razon, además creo que tenemos cosas más importantes no lo creen-**

**La pantalla se oscureció un segundo para volver a encender, mostrando a Zed con una hacha de incendio y una mochila y a Frank con un bate con clavos, ambos estaban caminando en un pasillo**

**Frank: Hey niño, ¿estás bien?-**

**Zed: Si, solo que aveces extraño al Grimm-**

Neptuno: Espera, en este mundo ganamos la pelea contra el Grimm-

Ozpin: Al parecer si, pero ¿por qué alguien extrañaría al Grimm?-

**Ambos habían llegado a una puerta doble, Zed dio un suspiro para poner su mano en la puerta y abrirla.**

**Al otro lado, había un montón de personas pero todas tenían la piel putrefacta, ojos completamente blancos, rasguños y mordidas en la piel**

Todos en el público tuvieron reacciones diferentes, Cardin se desmayó y su equipo intentaba despertarlo, Jaune vomito, Neptuno también se desmayó y Sun casi vomita. Los demás sólo se asustaron, excepto Qrow que tomo de su cantimplora, Ren se mantuvo estoico, Zed y Max vieron suficiente pelis de Zombies para saber que son.

Weiss: ¡QUE RAYOS SON ESAS COSAS!- grito

Max/Zed; Zombies-

Blake: ustedes saben, ¿que son esas cosas?- pregunto

Zed: En nuestro mundo, ellos son tomados como ficción-

Winter: Entonces no son reales-

Max: ¿Bueno?, Últimamente sean vistos ciervos afectados por un virus que los hace casi como los zombies-

Ruby: Entonces son reales- dijo asustada

Zed: ¿ Si y No?, Se han visto avistamientos y no sé a detectado una sed insaciable por comer todo ser vivo que encuentren, además parece que el virus solo afecta a los ciervos por el momento- Explicó

Oobleck: Interesante, pero ¿que pasaría si un Humano se infectara?- Max se puso de pie, mientras sacaba unos lente, se los puso y giro al profesor Oobleck

Max: Bueno, ya se puso una alerta a los cazadores de no disparar a ciervos que actúen de forma extraña, evitar que consuman su carne y ya se puso en marcha el ejército por si el primer infectado humano aparece para contrarrestar- Max volvió a sentarse y quitar los lentes

**Frank y Zed, habían comenzaron a habrir un camino entre los zombies. El espectáculo era horrible, Zed cortaba cualquier extremidad del cuerpo y Frank golpeaba con fuerza clavando los clavos**

A las personas de Remanent no les gusto ya que a diferencia de los Grimm, los zombies no se desvanecian, sus cadáver se podían ver.

**Zed y Frank habían llegado a la salida hacia Fortune Park, pero habían perdidos sus armas en el camino, Zed perdió el hacha tras incrustarla en la cabeza de un zombie y no tener suficiente tiempo para retirar, mientras Frank rompió su bate tras utilizar mucha fuerza.**

**Frank: Bueno, mierda no tenemos armas, creo que será a la antigua- Frank se puso en posición de boxeo**

Neptune: Vaya que tiene agallas el reporte-

**Zed: Tal vez no tengamos que arriesgar tanto, sigueme- Zed había visto una sala de mantenimiento cerca, corrio para ver qué podía hacer con lo que encontrará**

Port: (Sala de mantenimiento, me preguntó que harán)- penso

**Zed había llegado y Frank atrás de el cerro la puerta de la sala**

**Frank: Okey chico, que tienes en mente-**

**Zed había sacado de su mochila una linterna, gemas, herramientas y unos guantes MMA. Había comenzado a ver alrededor, agarro una caja de clavos que había en una estantería de metal, el había comenzado a trabajar con los guantes y clavos.**

El público tan bien estaban intrigados ya que ellos solo podían ver su espalda y no lo que hacía.

**Al cabo 2 minutos había terminado**

**Zed: aquí tienes Frank, los llamo hablandadores de carne– este había entregado los guantes MMA pero con clavos atravesados**

Ozpin: Vaya un arma creada con cosas de alrededor–

**Frank; Nada mal chico– los dos se detuvieron por un pitido, Zed habia sacado un radio**

**Zed: Que pasa Winter– pregunto**

**Winter: Si, Al parecer hay una chica rubia en el Americana Casino– respondio**

**Zed: Tranquila iremos despues de ir al Fortune City Hotel para poder hablar con Rebecca.**

**Winter****: Si, no creo que aguante, parece que esta herida y... ¿ahh? espera, que Ruby quiere hablarte.**

**Ruby: Hola ¿Zed?– Pregunto**

**Zed: Si, Ruby que pasa.**

**Ruby: Podrias ir por la chica es que... resulta que es mi hermana.-**

**La pantalla se oscurecióun segundo para volver a encenderse y ver a Zed como este le quitaba a un soldado de atlas muerto su arma.**

Qrow: Es bueno saber, que los soldados de atlas tienen bajo control la situación- dijo sarcásticamente, esto provocó un pequeño enojo de Ironwood

**Zed se encontraba caminando por platinum strip cuando escucho un raro sonido, este inmediatamente se tiro al suelo cuando se giro a ver de que se trataba y pudo ver una motocicleta con dos motosierras a los lados de cada manubrio**

**-Vaya, pero si es Zed Nikos- dijo, un hombre de pelo negro con uniforme de motocross verde con blanco, que paro su moto frente a el**

Ren: Bueno parece que Zed, todavíaes tu hermano en este universo- dijo

Pyrrha: Si, eso parece- respondio, mientras miraba al Zed que se encontraba en la sala platicando con su amigo

**Zed: Leon- dijo el nombre del hombre mientras se ponía de pie**

**Leon: ¿No has tenido suficiente? ¿¡Regresaste por mi Autografo!?, OOhh a puesto a que tienes una noche muy duro, mientras piensas en mi ¿oh no Zed?- dijo moviendo su cadera adelante y atrás.**

Este comentario desagrado a gran parte del publico

Ruby: Yang, a que se refiere el hombre- dijo ya que no entendía el comentario

Yang: Bue... Bueno, te lo diré cuando seas mayor- dijo un poco apenada

**Leon: ¿Has venido a tirarme las bragas?- dijo, enciendo la mote y empezar a moverse en circulo**

Weiss: Que persona mas desagradable- se quejo

**Zed: Lo que digas viejo, mira puedo ponerte a salvo, en el refugio- dijo, León se detuvo de nuevo frente a el.**

**Leon: ¿Refugio? ¿A salvo?, Hombre eres una mierda, Veía futuro en tu carrera, pero mírate ahora, eres un hombre roto, Ya no eres nadie, ¿verdad?- dijo sintiendo "lastima"**

**Zed: ¿Cual es tu problema?- dijo un poco molesto.**

**Leon: Eres patetico, Zed**-

**-Hey, ¡Por aqui!- grito un hombre pidiendo ayuda**

Velvet: Oigan chicos- dijo refiriéndosea su equipo

Coco:Si, pasa algo Velvet- dijo

Velvet:No tienen el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar- dijo un poco asustada

**Leon: Lo hare por ti- dijo, para encender la moto y acelerar hacia el hombre, este al verlo venir empezó a correr en un intento de salvar su vida, pero Leon fue mas rapido y lo termino cortando al hombre por la mitad, salpicando el suelo con su sangre y a Leon, quien empezo a reir de una manera psicopata**

El publico estaba horrorizadopor tal escena, Velvet no queríaver mas y decidi taparse los ojos con las manos y Ruby solo estaba en Shock temblando.

**Leon regreso con Zed frenando justo a tiempo antes de que las motosierras lo tocaran**

**Zed: ¿Que rayos haces? ¡El no era un zombie!- dijo enojado**

**Leon: ¡Lo se perfectamente bien, Zed! ¡Puntuacióndoble!, ¡Son mas difíciles, porque los cabrones no paran de moverse!- dijo**

Sun: Hombre, el chico perdió la cabeza- dijo, por ver como actuaba Leon

**Zed: ¡Estas loco! ¡Esto no es un juego!- le grito a Leon, este ultimo se le quedo mirando unos segundos para luego contestar**

**Leon: En eso tienes razón... Solo era la practica.- Leon encendiósu moto para volver a empezara hacer círculosalrededor de Zed -¡Ahora comienza el juego! ¡Terror is Reality, baby! ¡De verdad!- dijo, para luego comenzar a reír unos segundos.**

Scarlet: Viejo, esta completamente loco- dijo, un mienbro del equipo SSSN

**Leon: ¡En vivo desde Fortune City!, Desde que comenzaste he querido acabar contigo, pero necesitas ruedas, Zed- dijo, este saco de sus bolsillos unas llaves y se las aventó, cayendo al lado de Zed, Zed vio las llaves se acerco a recogerlas- No me hagas esperar-dijo para largarse riendo como locos**

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Dead rising part 2

**Zed se encontraba en el centro de Fortune Park, intentando encontrar a Leon quien se movía por la hordas de zombie en su moto.****Tras varios intentos Zed había conseguido dispararle pero para su desgracia el aura de León le protegió**

**León: Que pasa acaso eso es todo lo que puedes dar- se burló, Zed siguio disparando dándole algunas veces, León tomo represalias y empezó a embestir a Zed en un intento por partirlo a la mitad.**

Los espectadores veían con atención el combate, intentando ver quién se llevará la victoria.

Aunque Ruby esperaba que fue Zed el que ganara, ya que tenia que salvar a Yang.

**La batalla fue intensa tanto Zed como León se encontraban cansados, con su aura a punto de romperse, Leon intento nuevamente en embestirle en un movimiento desesperado, Zed vio como el motociclista venia hacia el, espero para estar mas cerca en el momento de estar cerca Zed se deslizo por debajo de las sierras de la moto, inmediatamente Zed se puso de pie y disparo a Leon, el aura de Leon se había roto pero no solo eso una de las balas habia perforado el tanque de gasolina.**

Ruby: Si, lo logro- grito Ruby al aire emocionada

Qrow: Al parecer el chico tiene suerte- dijo

Ozpin: talvez o quizás algo mas- respondió, Qrow se le quedó mirando un momento para luego sacar una pequeña sonrisa

**León regreso a su remolque, al llegar y bajar de la moto se veía agotado, apenas pudo caminar para llegar a la puertas de su remolque, este abrió dichas puertas pero se giro para ver a Zed quien se acerco a donde estaba.**

Jaune: increíble, incluso tu hermano es bueno para el combate- dijo a Pyrrha quien sonrió ante el comentario. Zed recordó que su prima le enseño un poco de kickboxing.

**León: Ohh ¿Crees que es asi de facil Zed?- dijo mientras se acercaba su moto, sin ver que la moto empezó a derramar gasolina.**

Zed y Max vieron esto y dedujeron donde terminaría esto, mientras que los demas se preguntaban que era ese liquido que salia de la moto, ya que ellos utilizaban Dust (Polvo) para todo.

**León: ¿Que eres el mejor? ¡Nunca me vencerás!- dijo para agarrar su moto y subirse de nuevo- Si, asi es... Cuádruple puntuación Zed... Supera esto-dijo para empezar a girar en su propio eje, lo malo es que bajo las cierras muy abajo haciendo que tocaran el suelo, generando una pequeña chispa que terminó encendiendo la gasolina.**

Los presentes se quedaron estupefactos al ver como el hombre de repente comenzó a arder.

**León siguió dando vueltas mientras el fuego lo seguía consumiendo, unos segundos duro para detenerse y bajar del vehiculo.**

**Leon****: Pero no olvides, idiota- dijo para comenzar a caminar a Zed- Soy... ¡el numero uno!- finalizo para porfin ceder ante las llamas y caer muerto.**

Los equipos estaban horrorizados, mientras que los maestros y adultos disgustados por la escena

**Zed vio la escena unos segundospara después continuar al Américan Casino. Dentro todo estaba lleno de juegos de azar y tragaperras. Zed sin perder tiempo comenzó a buscar a Yang. La pantalla se oscureció un momento y luego encenderse para mostrar a Zed cargando a Yang en su espalda.**

Ruby chillo de alegría al ver a Yang a salvo pero esa felicidad no duró al ver detenidamente. El Yang de la pantalla tenía una herida de bala en la pierna derecha.

Jaune: Woow, que le pasó- dijo, los demás al escuchar se fijaron notando la herida en la pierna derecha.

Yang; Ohh, enserio una herida de bala, estoy muy decepcionada de mi otro yo- dijo, mientras se inclinaba en su asiento.

Cardin: Bueno, parece que no eres tan dura como todos dicen - dijo, sus compañeros empezaron a reír bajo del comentario de su líder.

Glynda: Sr Winchester, le pido porfavor que no moleste a sus compañeros- dijo son severidad al chico. El equipo CRDL decidí no decir nada y seguir mirando.

**Zed había llegado a su destino un conducto de ventilación, Yang bajo de su espalda para ver el conducto un momento y luego regresar a ver Zed.**

**Zed****: bueno andando- dijo, Zed entro al conducto y empezó a gatear. Yang sin saber si se volvió loco o era una trampa lo siguió. Después de uno minutos llegaron al Refugio. Zed salió del conducto y ayudo a Yang a salir. Ambos recibidos por una alegre Ruby.**

**Ruby****: Ohmygod, Yang me alegro que estés bien- dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.**


End file.
